Samuel Corrion
Cpl. Sam Corrion is a tough soldier who spent his days before the war earning a living at a textile mill. He's also a weapons expert who is fluent with both American and German small arms. Background Corporal Sam Corrion is 26 years old and before World War II made a living working at a textile mill. He was among the original volunteers for the 101st Airborne Division and is the leader of Third Squad's assault team. He is a weapons expert and is skilled in the use of American and German firearms. Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 Corrion is first seen in "The Crack of Dawn" and links up with Baker. He stays with Baker throughout the whole game and leads the assault team. High above the Normandy coast on June 6th, 1944, Corrion and the rest of his squad were getting set to make the jump into German occupied France. Before Corrion had the chance to jump a flak shell hit the engine on Third Squad's C-47 Skytrain transport aircraft which killed Private Muzza and knocked Sergeant Matt Baker out of the aircraft. Staff Sergeant Greg "Mac" Hassay ordered everyone out of the aircraft immediately afterwards and Corrion began his decent into the battle for Normandy. At the end of the mission "Dead Man's Corner", Hassay mentions that Corporal Corrion along with Private Desola were able to group with the 506th during the misdrops. It is unknown what exactly Corrion went through when he touched down but later in the day he was able to link up with Baker and some of the other members of Third Squad. Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood Corrion is first seen during "Three Patrol Action", where he is in Baker's squad. To avoid German troops from spotting him he had to hide in a cesspit, getting himself covered in dirt. In the game Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood you get to see some of what Corrion experienced on the off missions of Road to Hill 30. Seeing the game through the eyes of Sergeant Joe "Red" Hartsock you get to see that not everything was fine with Corrion. From having to hide in a cesspool to avoid German troops from seeing him, starting to question whether or not Baker was jinxed (though it could have been biased on Hartsock's part during the interview), and if anybody in Third Squad would make it back to England. According to the instruction manual for Earned in Blood, Corrion believed that he should have gotten the promotion to Sergeant over Hartsock. The last time you see Corrion during normal gameplay is in Carentan, and the last time you see him as a part of the story is when Hartsock finishes talking to Colonel S.L.A. Marshall and Corrion walks in to begin his story. Corrion's Assault-team (Normandy) *Pfc. Courtland *Pvt. Desola (KIA) *Pvt. McCreary Corrion's Assault-team (Hell's Highway) *Pfc. Dawson *Pvt. LaRoche (KIA) Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway Corrion plays a much bigger role in Hell's Highway, and is Baker's assault team leader for most of Operation: Market Garden. After Hartsock is paralyzed, and second squad is without a leader, Corrion is once again turned down for promotion and Paddock is chosen to lead second squad instead. A distraught Corrion confronts Baker, but his sergeant defends his decision by explaining he couldn't keep Frank LaRoche from running away in to the destroyed Dutch town. Later, Corrion is shot by a bullet and Courtland takes his place. He is rushed to hospital, unconscious. At the end, Sam is seen to be fine and walks out of the medical tent. He expresses his anger at Baker's lie about the true cause of death of Allen and Garnett, and claims he no longer wants to fight under Baker's leadership. It is unknown how- or even if- he will leave the squad. Corrion's Assault Team At no point in Road to Hill 30 did Corrion have his full assault team, which consisted of Private First Class Jack Courtland, Private Dale McCreary, Private Michael Desola, Private First Class Kevin Benjamin Leggett, Private Johnny Rivas and himself. Throughout Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 Corrion led his assault team (which at first consisted of only Private Desola) through several battles most notably being the crossing of Purple Heart Lane, Lieutenant Colonel Robert Cole's bayonet charge, the Battle of Carentan, and the defense of Hill 30. Of everyone in Third Squad, Corrion seemed to try the hardest to maintain peace within the squad when a traumatic event happened. He was the only one to defend Private Leggett when his squad mates blamed him for the deaths of Privates Allen and Garnett. Corrion possessed a strong feeling of companionship to everyone in the platoon Trivia *During the first cinematic of the original game you can hear Hartsock yell "Corrion's Hit!" This may be a reference to Private Muzza's death. *Corrion was voiced by Michael Neumann. Neumann wrote the story of Brothers in Arms. *Corrion was the only soldier to defend Kevin Leggett after he was blamed for the deaths of Allen and Garnett. *Corrion is the only team Leader who has 3 men on his team. *Sam knew that Franky might die due to the fact he had no combat experience. *Corrion is the only team leader from the original squad who doesn't get promoted at all. *Corrion has never used any other weapon other than a Thompson submachine gun. *Corrion's real life character, Cpl. Jeff Jackson, died of Lung cancer in 1980. *When Baker is asked to choose a substitute for Hartsock (that has been wounded) he answers "Paddock", so Corrion (which was hearing) asks Baker why he didn't choose him. Baker, still shocked by Franky's death, answers: "”My duty is to keep you alive, so you carry out my orders or die“. I heard you telling that to Franky." *Its plausible that Baker blamed Corrion for Franky's death, because he felt Corrion didn't do enough to stop him from going after the Dutch girl in Eindhoven. *According to Baker, Sam has never disobeyed a order from any of his officers (hoping to gain favor in getting a promotion), leading to Sam to confront Baker after he chose Paddock to lead 2nd Squad. Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters